


Tomb raider 2016

by lukemoss1998



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: A young Lara goes to live with Roth and reyes, Alex Is Alive, Ana is still dead, F/M, Konstantin is still dead, Richard and Amelia croft are dead, Roth is alive, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998
Summary: A chance for those to see Lara and Alex be together as a couple and not see Alex die, see Lara reclaim croft manor and the money from her uncle atlas.





	1. Lara's flashback of when her father died.

Ana! (Lara screamed) what is it lara. Dad's dead. What no where is he Lara? He's in his study. Winston can you call Roth so he can pick up Lara as i don't want her to see the police and the paramedics remove Richard from his study. Of course madam. (Phone call skipped) hey there Lara have you got your bag's ready? Of course I have Roth. Well ok then let's get going then. Wait Roth! Yes Ana? Do you know if Atlas is in town so I can give him the keys to croft manor? I think so. Ok goodbye Lara and be good for Roth and Reyes ok. Ok Ana goodbye.


	2. Endurance crew's rescue from Yamatai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what happens after the endurance crew's rescue from Yamatai in 2013.

Reyes can I stay round yours until I talk to Atlas about getting some of my family's money to rent an apartment in London. Of course you can Lara but first we all need to go to the hospital and get our injuries dealt with.  
(Time skip)  
Hi is this Atlas De Mornay? Yes speaking. Hi it's your niece Lara. Oh Lara your back how are you. (Sighs) I'll live but I need to ask you if we can talk about my family's money for the moment. Why?what do you want to do with the money Lara? I want to rent an apartment in London. Ok I'll sort it out with Ana and she will give you the keys to the apartment soon. Oh thank you Atlas goodbye. 2 years later after the Endurance crew's dramatic life changing experience on Yamatai the crew have become very distant from each other once they had returned from Mexico with Cuddy. Grims twin brother and having to see Sam change for the worst after finding out Lara was a little bit too late when she was saving Sam from having Himiko's soul transfer into her body the only part of Himiko that was transferred into some was her rage can Lara still save Sam or will she leave Himiko in Sam forever...?


	3. Lara continues lord Richard's research on immortality.

Has Lara crofts insane choice to continue her father's work on immortality made her crazy? like lord Richard croft had made his daughter take the same fate!

Lara have you seen what the tabloids have been saying about you because of what you are doing lately Lara! Look Ana, I know what they are saying and I don't really care what anyone says I need to clear dad's name as well as my family's name Ana. I know that Lara but is it worth being known as the crazy daughter of Richard croft the almost last crazy croft?  
Look Ana me and Jonah are on are way to find the lost city of kitezh. (Three weeks later) Sofia does your father have away to help me with my friend Sam. Why Lara? well two years ago me and my friends went to this island and only a few of us returned to London, but my friend Sam, she has a part of an evil soul inside her and I need help to get it out of Sam.


	4. Lara cures Sam of Himiko's rage soul part

Here Lara take this and get your friend to drink this and it will help you get your friend back to normal in no time. Thank you Jacob.

1 Year later.

Hey Sam how are you?  
I'm fine Lara and you?  
(Sighs) my uncle is trying to take my father's manor and money because of the fact that my mother was never found when she died.  
Oh that's not good, what are you going to do Lara?  
(Sighs) I don't know yet sam. I mean I only just got you back for a start so maybe I should try to find out whether or not my father found my mother and brought her home or not. Okay Lara do you want some help me and Alex could come over to the manor and help if you want? No thanks Sam I really need to face going to the manor for the first time in years on my own!


	5. Croft Manor

Look at the state of this place Atlas has not even been taking care of my family's Manor in years the place is falling apart badly sighs i should at least see what it looks like from the inside. Lara's prov As I walked up to the door and went to unlock it the key only went and snapped shit! No sighs I'll have to call Jonah and have him help me. 10 minutes later Jonah hey hi how are you? I'm fine little bird and you? I'm fine! So what was the call about? Could you help me break down the front door please the key snapped! Sure Lara.

After about three kicks to the door Jonah and Lara finally got inside the manor and the place was a mess from glass on the floor to water everywhere the whole place was in total disrepair oh god Jonah look at this place it's a mess what am I going to do? Well let's just find evidence that your mom is dead by searching this place and your dad's notes and what ever they is in that safe of his in the study.


End file.
